


Memories

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, the memory of Qui-Gon brought with it no sharp stab of pain to ruin the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/gifts).



On that day Anakin shone. The sun picked out the remaining blond in his slowly-darkening hair, highlighting a golden halo over brown roots. His skin shone, too, skinny chest and arms glistening with sweat. White teeth were bared in a bright grin aimed at his master, who smiled back proudly at the boy who'd just bested a padawan nearly five years his senior.

_Qui-Gon would be proud of him_, Obi-Wan thought, _of me for training him_. For the first time, the memory of Qui-Gon brought with it no sharp stab of pain to ruin the moment. There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that his master had been right - Anakin was the Chosen One.

What feels like a lifetime later, Obi-Wan wakes to the sting of tears and the harsh desert sun and the dull ache of loss that never seems to fade. Not even Qui-Gon's presence brings him comfort.


End file.
